exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne
"Show your gratefulness... for making you feel something so intense..." - Roxanne, to Pyrrha, after killing Tomoe Roxanne - previously known as Roxanne Evershire - is the mother of Lily Evershire and a Tragoedian. Story A Tragedy of Existence Roxanne was born in the strict Evershire family in 1978 and sought to escape the monotony of her existence. She ended up escaping her mansion regularly to perform as a young idol in small stages of England. There, she met Yoland Junker, a young man with whom she fell in love in an instant. However, soon after this, a rival of hers, Katerin, set fire to one of the stages in which she performed. Burnt and disfigured, Roxanne was kept a prisoner of her own house when the incident was discovered. Not only that, but Yoland gave her up for Katerin after seeing her face. Last but not least, Roxanne discovered she was pregnant with Yoland's child. Heartbroken and unable to bear her fate anymore, Roxanne escaped one last time, and when confronted by an indifferent Yoland and mocking Katerin, committed suicide by drowning. An Existence of Tragedy However, Roxanne was resurrected as the Tragoedia Divine Servant of Torment, and eventually summoned by a power-hungry Howard Marshall. She was however unconcerned by him and kept acting as though he didn't even exist, instead focusing on other Divine Servants. When confronted with Pyrrha Nikos, Tomoe Yamainu and Petar Kobaltski, she took great pleasure in forcing Pyrrha to kill Tomoe, enjoying the former's despair. The remaining duo could do nothing but be evenly matched with Roxanne, unable to truly defeat her. They were then forced to retreat before Roxanne managed to kill another of them. Reconstructing As deaths multiplied, a Black Sun's Zenith began to form and Roxanne attempted to turn Pyrrha into a Tragoedian by tormenting her. Pyrrha however managed to transcend her hatred and instead kissed Roxanne, before using Roxanne's black Summoning Key to stab herself in the heart, eliminating both of them at the same time from Interra. Pyrrha returned to the Cheshire Isle, bringing Roxanne with her. Slowly learning of Roxanne's past due to now being connected to her, Pyrrha took care of Roxanne alongside a forgiving Tomoe, the pair making sure Roxanne could eventually recover from her wounds, both physical and psychological. Pyrrha eventually participated in a distant war, allowing her to seal away definitely Roxanne's Tragoedia Seed. This powerful act attracted the attention of Gawyn Belten, who traveled to the Cheshire Isle in order to put an end to Roxanne's torment by crushing her seed definitely. Appearance Roxanne is a dark-haired woman with dark purple eyes, dressed in elegant black clothes of the Gothic Lolita fashion. Her expression is both extremely emotive and somewhat blank. Cracks can be seen on her face - this is because he appearance is maintained through magic, hiding her burnt and disfigured true face. Personality Roxanne is extremely emotionally unstable due to the pain and abuse she endured, and in her twisted state, is unable to properly different pleasure, pain, joy and sorrow, only making a difference between sensation and emptiness. Her aim is thus to inflict as much 'sensation' as she can upon others, usually in a violent and cruel fashion. This does not mean, however, that Roxanne is genuinely cruel - she acts in a way that allows to express herself, sharing her violent existence with others. With Pyrrha's gentle understanding, pain slowly gives in to compassion and love, although Roxanne obviously still has much more progress to do. Powers * Supernatural Endurance: Roxanne was able to withstand several point-blank shots and strikes through the brain without batting an eye. * Dark Puppetry: Roxanne is able to manipulate the vital flow of her opponents, controlling their movements as though she was a puppetmaster. During her Advent she can also manipulate their emotions and memories. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Roxanne of Cancer, she possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''C, '''END: A, AGI: D, INT: B, MAG: A, CHA: E), and the native probability-warping abilities of a Tragoedia. Storylines * Magus Wars : Honor features her as a main antagonist. Trivia * Her name is a reference to french play Cyrano de Bergerac's Roxanne, a woman of tragedy and renowned beauty. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Vocaloid's Again as covered by Youtube artist Lollia. Lollia's characteristic picture was also the inspiration for Roxanne's design. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant